


Down with the Temperature

by OBlivious



Series: Orlando Bloom and Miranda Kerr Love Story [1]
Category: Flynn Bloom - Fandom, Miranda Kerr - Fandom, Mirlando, Orlando Bloom - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hollywood, Romance, Tragic Romance, celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBlivious/pseuds/OBlivious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando Bloom and Miranda Kerr met in 2007. They eloped in the summer of 2010 when Miranda was pregnant with Flynn. In late 2013, when Flynn was nearly 3 years old, they announced their separation that they had been hiding from the world for six months. They have not yet confirmed the divorce, and although the chances are thinning, those of us who have Orlando and Miranda for love examples can only believe in One Day....<br/>Does love still exist? I lost my faith the day their split was revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down with the Temperature

They both saw the end coming. It was inevitably going to occur. Every single rumor that spread on the media was false. They had the perfect relationship; the world was aware and that was why they created so much nonsensical gossip for their cause, more than they did for any other celebrity couple. It was not the lies that did them in, though. It was the wall.

It was a wall made of ice, yet so thin and so smooth that neither of them could see it. But they felt it, ever a slight chill that made them shiver more and more frequently. They grew apart, slowly, inconceivably. One day she realized that it was becoming difficult for her to connect with the man she had known so well. It once was that the couple could detect each others' thoughts, pick the perfect things to say. Yet nowadays he would stagger in after a long day and hardly exchange more than fragments for he was so wiped out. The work was hurting him and she would ask him what was wrong, only to get ambiguous answers that left her unsatisfied. 

The problem was, she was still madly in love with him. She was merely forgetting little things, such as how much milk he liked in his coffee and if he preferred plaid or monochrome button-downs. They were seemingly trivial things, but those were by definition the things that held them so close, and now fell away the electrons between them. Instead, a harsh wall of cold was constructed between them, freezing a little more every day.

This happened until one day when she was too cold to move, he came in and lit the wood in the fireplace. The atmosphere grew warm and then heated up, and amid the flames of hot passion emerged the words she had been meaning to tell him for forever, only in the wrong manner. She had thought it to be a plea for rectification, yet in its place came an arrow poisoned with bitter accusations. Too many tears, too harsh her language. He put on his jacket and slammed the door while she continued to sob in bed until she fell asleep that way. He did not return until next morning late in hangover, and when he was finally sober they had a talk and came to the rational consensus. 

Six months later, they unleashed what they had been hiding from the world. They were better off apart, and they would remain that way.

Yet if you watched them in their individual privies, your heart would melt. His hand that held a mug of tea would shake as he brought it to his lips, staring at a photo from their wedding night that no one but them had seen, and she cried out into the mirthless night as she woke, lost without his warmth beside her. They suffered apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Why do all good things must come to such an abrupt End...


End file.
